


Father

by SketchLockwood



Category: 15th Century RPF, Historical RPF, The Cousins' War Series - Philippa Gregory, The Hollow Crown: The Wars of the Roses (2016), The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The Wars of the Roses Fiction, The White Queen (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/pseuds/SketchLockwood
Summary: Edward IV makes a rare trip to Ludlow, Edward V is busy when he arrives. A short story in the view of Little Edward V





	Father

It wasn't fair. Simply wasn't fair. He kicked the horses bucket over. "Don't look at me like that, you don't understand." The creature nuzzled him with it's nose, making the child stumble, catching himself before he fell into the pile of shit. "Bloody creature. You don't understand.You got to see him. You got to see him and I did not." Prince Edward looked sulky as he looked to the horse, seeing it munching carelessly on a net of hay. "Stupid creature."

The child was annoyed, not sulking as his stupid brainless step-brother had called it, outright annoyed. The royal procession had come in, and he had been promised not only to see it, but to be the first to greet his father as was proper. Yet none of that had happened. Not a single bit of it, and why? Why? Because he had been too busy. Too busy being taught to ride, as he thought he already knew. But then he had been told there was always something more to learn. 

"If anyone else spoke to my horse that way, I think I would have them sweeping the stables until not a speck was on them. As it's you? Well maybe the castle as well." The child was silent, motionless until he felt the presence just behind him. "Lucky you caught yourself, else you'd have been scrubbing your clothes too." The smile gave away the humour. Both stood unmoving a moment before the child spun, wrapping his arms half around his fathers waist.

"Papa!" The child squealed as he was lifted, spun in a full circle. "Put me down." The boy muttered in feigned petulance. 

"Alright. Where?" When the child was silent his father grinned. "Here?" The prince squeaked as he landed arse first on the shelf above the stable. 

"Get me down. I don't like it up here. I don't like heights pa-" The child stopped at the chuckle his father let out. 

"Let us hope then that you do not grow to be my height and instead you are more like my brother Richard for growing." The child scowled, though to no avail. "I have seen him up a ladder getting one of his books, for a moment I was not sure the earth was not shaking, till I saw it was him." He laughed outright. 

"Get me down." The boy repeated. 

"Is that an order? Ho." The prince laughed as with one movement he was taken from the shelf to over his fathers shoulder, laughing as he was carried out. "I think I should take you up the Keep. You know I had it renovated at great expense. We should take benefit-" the child wiggled from his fathers grasp, landing on the grass with a thud, clothes instantly coated in dry mud. "Now look." 

The child grinned a moment as he shrugged, that was before he grasped a hand of cut grass, throwing it at his father as the man knelt. Grass stuck in hair. "My lord father? I think that you have grass in your hair." The child screeched with laughter as the Kings hands worked to tickle him. "Papa! Stop! Pap- eek!"

"Husband." 

"Oh." The tone changed, hands stilled. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing." Prince Edward grinned to see his father acting coy. 

"You were winding the boy up, and I told you- Edward!" The queen half shrieked as her son pushed the king to the floor, his hands frantically trying to find a way to make his father laugh. "Both of you get up from the mud, right now. And husband, you have grass in your hair." 

 

Sent from my iPhone


End file.
